Abre tu corazón
by Key Kirishima Lockser
Summary: Desde aquel incidente Gray se preocupa más que nunca por Juvia, pero ella...le adentra en el mundo de los fanfics con su nueva ship mientras se recuerdan cuánto se aman. [Mención Yamakari] [Cameo de Chia Moon, Jacque Kari] ¡Feliz cumpleaños Chia!


_**"Abre tu corazón"**_

_**(A Gruvia fanfic)**_

_**Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser**_

_**Por: Lightkey27**_

_**Dedicado a Chia Moon**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y los de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation (creo). Yo sólo los usé para darle amor a mi otp gruvia.**_

_**Dedicado especialmente a Chia Moon por su cumpleaños. Muchísimos más detalles en las notas de amor.**_

_**Cualquier falta gramatical u ortográfica es debido a mi sueño (porque escribo y corrijo en la madrugada)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Había demasiado silencio en la casa.

Demasiado.

Algo muy inusual, considerando el carácter de su pareja.

Decidido a encontrar la razón de tal silencio, o mejor dicho, encontrar a lo que está distrayendo a Juvia para exista tanta quietud en su vivienda, Gray Fullbuster dejó de teclear en la computadora, se ajustó sus gafas —recomendadas por el doctor para esos momentos que tenía estar frente a la pantalla por mucho tiempo— y salió de su habitación.

—¡Juvia! —gritó entrando en la cocina, el segundo lugar favorito de la casa de su esposa —el primero era estar a su lado— olfateó, pero no percibió olor alguno de un postre o la cena, considerando que Juvia ama cocinar, era algo raro no verla allí.

La cocina estaba descartada.

Se dirigió al comedor y tampoco la encontró, estaba vacío.

—Pero qué raro—dijo exteriorizando su preocupar por su amada. De repente escuchó el sonido de algo golpeándose contra el suelo.

—¡Juvia! —la llamó alarmado y fue corriendo a toda prisa por las escaleras, pues el ruido había provenido del segundo piso —¡¿Juvia?! ¡¿Estás bien?!—cuestionó entrando a la biblioteca y casi resbaló por el apuro, pues andaba en calcetines. Al incorporarse pudo divisar a la dueña de una cabellera azulada tocándose la cabeza en señal de que había caído de la cama, sin dudarlo un segundo se acercó a ella para verificar su estado.

—¡Gray-sama!—dijo asombrada llevando sus manos a sus labios —¿Qué hace aquí? Juvia pensó que no iba a salir de su habitación hasta haber terminado el proyecto que Jellal-san le encargó —comentó dejándose ayudar a levantar por su amado y sonrojándolo de paso, pues ahora el Fullbuster no tenía ni idea de cómo decir que le preocupó no haberla escuchado en un largo rato.

—B-Bueno yo...tú...—nadie lo salvaría de esta —, fui por un vaso de agua y no te escuché —perfecto, con eso de seguro no sonaría tan cursi.

Pero a pesar de su discreción, ella entendió sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Gray-sama estaba preocupado por Juvia —dijo sonrojada y dándole un fuerte abrazo, de esos que sacaban el aire y que además, no dejaban ninguna duda acerca de los sentimientos de la de ojos azules hacia el Fullbuster.

Y tal como solía suceder, ella tenía razón.

Sin querer romper el momento, de verdad que no, Gray observó un leve raspón que a su amada,

Sí, amada,

se había hecho en el brazo.

—¡Pero si te has golpeado muy fuerte! —dijo con cierto enojo, aunque su esposa no le tomara la debida importancia a las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo, Gray se sentía responsable por él.

Después de todo también era suyo.

Aunque le costara admitirlo en voz alta.

Levantó a su esposa al estilo nupcial y la dejó suavemente en la cama, ella le miraba atenta a sus movimientos.

—Iré por el botiquín, espero una explicación de este golpe para cuando regrese —mencionó y seguidamente salió de la habitación. Juvia solo suspiraba por el amor que, aunque no gritara a los cuatro vientos, Gray tenía por ella.

El Fullbuster por su parte caminaba sin mucha prisa hacia el espejo del baño, ahí de seguro que encontraría alcohol y algunas banditas. Sin querer había evocado el recuerdo en el que Juvia recibió una puñalada en el estómago a causa suya, aunque todos le digan lo contrario, él se sentía responsable.

Si tan sólo le hubiera avisado que llegaría tarde a casa, ella no habría ido al edificio donde lo tenían como rehén a él y a Jellal, pues eran los fundadores de una pequeña, pero prometedora, empresa de arquitectos de jardines y como toda empresa que inicia desde cero, ellos se encontraban con poco presupuesto para contratar personal, por lo que usualmente se quedaban hasta la noche para terminar diversas tareas.

No obstante, no todo era brillante para la empresa, tenía un fuerte rival, Zeref inc. Una gran corporación que hace poco había establecido una sucursal en Magnolia, pero había presentado problemas para incorporarse a la cultura del país, por lo que fueron ellos quienes tomaron la ventaja en la competencia, lo que hablaba muy bien de su organización a pesar del poco personal con el que contaban.

Sin embargo, Invel Yura, gerente encargado del nuevo local, no era alguien que jugara limpio, por lo que había enviado a varios de sus secuaces a robar documentos de futuros proyectos que tanto Gray como Jellal habían desarrollado con mucho esfuerzo.

De haber sabido que Juvia se encontraba en el edificio y que por pura mala suerte había visto las caras de los ejecutores del crimen, habría hasta cortado sus manos y se hubiera liberado del amarre junto con las esposas que tenía en sus muñecas que le privaban de la libertad.

El grito de la joven Lockser lo destrozó.

Gray no quería mencionarlo al inicio, pero incluso después de enterarse que la operación de Juvia había sido un éxito; él seguía teniendo pesadillas con aquel grito y juraba que la imaginación era la peor aliada en esos casos, pues no dejaba de soñar mil y un maneras en que le hubieran enterrado aquel asquerosa arma en el delicado cuerpo de su ahora esposa.

Meredy, la psicóloga a la que había acudido —recomendada por Jellal— le había dicho que toda esa situación se debía al trauma sufrido y que lo mejor sería tratarlo para evitar caer en el complicado cuadro de estrés postraumático , llevaba ya más de dos semanas con las pesadillas e incluso tenía alucinaciones en el trabajo, particularmente cuando entraba a su oficina —lugar donde fue secuestrado— y juraba escuchar a Juvia gritando para seguidamente verla en el suelo inconsciente y con un gran charco de sangre saliendo de algún lugar de su abdomen, incluso hasta el día de hoy un leve sentimiento de culpa lo abordaba, pero gracias a los ejercicios que había aprendido en la terapia podía lograr diferenciar los hechos de los pensamientos de su mente.

Habían pasado seis meses desde aquel incidente, gracias a Erza Scarlet, la oficial encargada de la captura de los criminales —y notable interés amoroso de su colega de tatuaje escarlata— se había logrado hacer pagar a esos malditos por lo ocurrido.

Pero si él se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido con Juvia, había alguien que lo superaba por mucho, Jellal estaba en un nivel diferente de culpabilidad, pues meses antes a lo ocurrido había recibido amenazas a su residencia, sin embargo no le dio más importancia que la de hacer una demanda, pero los policías del lugar donde acudió le dijeron que era muy difícil hacer algo sin saber a quién atacar, por lo que le prometieron una guardia que obviamente no fue efectiva. Es por eso que le dio carta libre a Gray para trabajar desde su hogar —donde sabía que su esposa estaba sana y salva — y hasta que Meredy, hermana del Fernandes, le diera de alta psicológica para poder enfrentar su entorno laboral, él no debía regresar.

En el peor de los casos Jellal sugirió como solución a ello rentar unas nuevas oficinas, pero ambos sabían que debían solicitar un préstamo para pagar el depósito y en ese momento no se podían dar el lujo de arriesgar lo que tenían.

Y aunque Gray no se encontraba acudiendo a la oficina, sabía que la compañía no era algo que Jellal extrañaría, pues recibía constantemente la visita de la oficial Erza, por lo que era hasta mejor que él se quedara en casa.

Quién sabe bajo qué cargo le arrestaría Erza al interrumpir su notable coqueteo, tampoco deseaba invocar al diablo.

Soltó una risa por lo hilarante que le resultaba la situación, Jellal y Erza, quién lo hubiese imaginado, probablemente todos quienes los conozcan, tampoco es que disimulen mucho sus sentimientos. Cada vez que la veía Jellal perdía hilo de lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, hasta atarse los cordones.

A Erza por su parte, la conocía desde la escuela donde la recordaba como alguien muy rígida y disciplinada, de hecho aún lo es, pero definitivamente le tomó por sorpresa los sonrojos que mostraba ante su compañero.

Tomó el botiquín y regresó a la biblioteca donde Juvia lo esperaba, pero a diferencia de cómo la había dejado, ahora tenía su móvil entre sus manos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó para hacer conversación mientras tomaba el brazo, ahora libre, de Juvia para tratar el raspón que había comenzado a sangrar levemente, pero el salto que dio ella a modo de reacción lo dejó realmente sorprendido.

¿Qué estaría viendo en el móvil que la hiciera reaccionar de esa forma y más aún, sonrojarse tanto?

Ahora necesitaba saber el motivo de ello.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó con interés. Ella había comenzado a tartamudear y él acudió a su inusual táctica de hacerse el dolido. —¡Oh! —dijo con "fingido" dolor —. Está bien, no me quieres decir —añadió —. Creí que no teníamo... —¡Gray-sama no lo diga! —estalló la peliazul al borde de las lágrimas —. Juvia jamás le sería infiel ni huiría a América para tener treinta hijos que no fuesen suyos —se lamentó mientras lo rodeaba fuertemente y sollozaba en su pecho.

La imaginación de Juvia Lockser no era un juego.

—¡Espera! —le dijo separándola de su pecho —¡No llores! ¡¿Por qué lloras?! —Gray realmente se ponía nervioso cuando veía a mujeres llorando y más si se trataba de Juvia ¿Pero por qué demonios lloraba?

—¡Gray-sama piensa que Juvia está enviando mensajes a algún tipo extranjero y que lo va abandonar en cualquier instante! —dijo rápidamente y tomando el aire suficiente para poder sollozar y seguidamente limpiar su nariz con un pañuelo del botiquín.

—¿Qué? —dijo intentando no reír, pero una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su cara, la imaginación de su amada realmente lo sorprendía —. No creo nada de eso —declaró mientras limpiaba las lágrimas, con las mejillas sonrojadas, de Juvia. —Sólo estaba curioso acerca de lo que hacías en el celular —confesó —. Está bien si no me quieres decir, pero por favor deja de llorar, no sé qué hacer cuando veo lágrimas en ti —añadió colocando su pulgar por el camino que se abría una nueva lágrima y explotaba la mejilla inflada que Juvia había formado en su rostro, era una costumbre muy linda que tenía cuando intentaba enojarse con él.

Pero aquella expresión cambió cuando ella dirigió una mirada a su móvil. Estaba indecisa, él lo sabía.

—Está bien —finalmente habló —. Juvia le dirá, pero ella solo espera que Gray-sama no se burle ¿Lo promete? —preguntó levantando su meñique. Y cuando realizaban la promesa con el dedo meñique, Gray sabía que era un asunto de suma importancia.

—Lo prometo.

Ella suspiró antes de proseguir, tomó su celular y se sentó en la cama invitando a Gray a hacer lo mismo.

—J-Juvia estaba leyendo —confesó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Gray levantó su ceja por la confesión tan...normal, no veía el problema con ello y así se lo hizo saber.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —preguntó confundido, aún no encontraba el motivo vergonzoso en aquella acción.

—E-Es que Juvia estaba leyendo fanfics —admitió ocultando su cara con sus manos.

Pero Gray seguía sin entender.

—Juvia, debemos aclarar una cosa.

—¿De qué habla Gray-sama?

—Dime que es un fanfic.

—¡Oh!—expresó ella. Quizás debió comenzar por ahí.

—Gray-sama ¿Recuerda que quedó muy decepcionado del final de Juego de tronos?

—No me lo recuerdes por favor, tanta espera para eso —dijo con cierta voz de enfado.

—Es cierto entonces que de ser posible cambiarlo usted lo haría ¿Cierto?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Bueno, un fanfic le da el poder de hacer eso —añadió —. Un fanfic abre la puerta a millones de posibilidades para crear una versión acorde a nuestras expectativas de alguna serie, película, anime, libro y demás.

Gray sabía, cuando se casó con Juvia, que ella solía leer novelas románticas de las cuales no dudaba que ella fantaseaba con ellos como protagonista, y lo aceptó.

Quedó en shock cuando supo que también existía el género de amor entre hombres —y saber que ella lo leía— era algo que no lograba entender del todo ya que la única persona a la que él había amado románticamente fue, es y será ella, pero luego de ojear una historia que Juvia le facilitó vio que no es más que otra novela romántica, sólo que con protagonistas masculinos.

Pero ahora eso tomaba un rumbo que intentaba seguir.

Admitía, para sí mismo, que leía las historias que Juvia tenía en su biblioteca personal ya que algunas le brindaban la suficiente inspiración para cuando presentaba un bloqueo en su trabajo, incluso varias de las veces que había sorprendido a Juvia con algún presente u ocasión especial eran inspiradas en sus libros favoritos.

Por supuesto él dejaba que ella pensara que se trataba de una coincidencia.

—¿Estás diciéndome que existen personas que se dedican a personalizar a los personajes en cualquier universo que ellos creen?—preguntó solo para confirmar haber entendido todo.

—¡Sí!—gritó de emoción —¡Ay! —se quejó, pues Gray le estaba aplicando alcohol a su pequeña, pero muy significante, herida. —.Quédate quieta Juvia —le regañó, a lo que ella sonrojada aceptó.

—Así que de eso se trata—concluyó Gray —. No entiendo por qué te causaba vergüenza decírmelo —añadió, colocándole una bandita en su brazo.

—Es que Juvia estaba leyendo acerca de personajes de un anime —dijo mirando cómo su amado le atendía aquel raspón como si se tratara de la mayor de las lesiones existentes.

¡Lo amaba tanto!

Y no dudaba que él a ella también.

Sin darse cuenta se le había quedado mirando fijamente, sus facciones rígidas cambiando a unas más relajadas al ver que su brazo no estaba tan mal como él, por alguna razón, creía. Su cabello oscuro moviéndose al son de sus manos, sus ojos grises enfocados en ella, derrochando amor en cada parpadeo sus labios que sólo le sonreían a ella y a sus amigos cercanos y sus mejillas que habían tomado un color roji…

—¡Juvia! —le llamó el Fullbuster. Se había dado cuenta que la chica había detenido su charla y la atrapó observando a su persona, estaba en algún tipo de transe, porque por más que la llamara no atendía, no es que le incomodara que ella se le quedara observando, bueno sí le incomodaba, pero no en un sentido malo, es sólo que sabía que ella se había enamorado de la persona que él era y que aún en la actualidad no se consideraba lo suficientemente bueno para Juvia.

Siempre intentaba mejorar por y para ella.

Pero con esas miradas que le dedicaba, como la de ahora, se hacía más que evidente que ella estaba bien con el Gray que tenía en frente.

El Gray con fallas.

Con dificultad en expresar sus sentimientos.

Con llantos a medianoche causados por el trauma del evento de hace meses que lo agobiaba.

El Gray que se sintió, se siente y muy posiblemente se sentirá, impotente al momento de protegerla.

Con todas esas, y más, debilidades, ella lo amaba.

Aún le costaba creerlo.

—¿Si Gray-sama?—le respondió dulcemente.

—¿Qué estabas leyendo? —Gray era extremadamente curioso con las cosas que se relacionaban con Juvia, pero sabía que ese instante ella estaba pensando en él, por lo que no quiso ahondar en el tema y prefirió indagar acerca de lo que se encontraban hablando antes de la ausencia, o mejor dicho presencia, de atención de Juvia (hacia él).

—Cierto —recordó demostrando que puede ser un poco despistada cuando él está de por medio—. B-Bueno hay un anime llamado Digimon—inició su relato —, bueno no es sólo un anime, también es un videojuego, un manga ¡Ah! ¡Una franquicia

¡Eso es, una franquicia!

—Continúa —le animó Gray mientras ella se acomodaba entre sus brazos y él se recostaba contra la pared, con una almohada para amortiguar el posible dolor de espalda que pueda surgir por esa posición y el peso extra de Juvia.

—Bueno, se trata de una pareja que no es...mmm no es la primera opción de muchos —comentó ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos —. De hecho si no fuera por ciertas escritoras que lo apoyan de manera incondicional Juvia no habría escuchado de ellos.

—Dices que sólo un par de personas ven a esos personajes como pareja —confirmó Gray quien intentaba seguir el hilo de la conversación —¿Qué personajes son?

—Se trata de Yamato y Hikari —dijo con emoción, pues hasta Gray le notó un brillo en sus ojos —. Juvia la verdad nunca habría pensado como pareja sino fuera por algunos fanfics que leyó.

—¿Y es por eso que te caíste de la cama? —indagó Gray seriamente, debía considerar a los fanfics como un peligro si son capaces de distraerte de esa forma.

—En parte sí —admitió ella —, lo que sucede es que Juvia no esperaba para nada la escena que escribió la autora y perdió el equilibrio ¡Pero es que fue algo muy alucinante! —exclamó extendiendo sus brazos por la emoción.

Gray simplemente adoraba verla hablar de lo que le tanto le gustaba.

—Juvia espera no estar distrayendo a Gray-sama de su trabajo—le dijo de repente.

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta que ella era más importante que su trabajo.

—No te preocupes, ya adelanté demasiado, además salí de la habitación precisamente porque no te escuchaba y… me preocupé —declaró apoyando su barbilla sobre el cabello azul de ella y rodeándola con sus brazos, por lo menos así se aseguraba de que no volteara a verlo y se encuentre con el tomate que ahora tenía por rostro.

—Gray-sama...—susurró. Amaba compartir esos momentos con él, sabía que le costaba expresarse, pero el hecho que lo intentara, le demostraba cuánto la quería y cuánto estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella.

—No se culpe más Gray-sama—le pidió mientras pasaba su mano suavemente por sus brazos que se encontraban rodeándola —. Juvia nunca lo vio a usted como el culpable —le dijo —. Lo que Juvia más desea en este momento es que Gray-sama deje de sentirse mal por lo ocurrido, especialmente si se culpa por ello.

—Pero yo…

—No fue usted—le dijo con voz firme, aún sin girarse a verlo —. Juvia está segura de que Gray-sama jamás le haría daño. Gray-sama siempre se esfuerza por terminar sus trabajos en el plazo acordado y tener tiempo para compartir con Juvia.

Ella ha visto como se desvela, ella lo ha escuchado hablar y gritar entre sueños, ella ve como se esfuerza, ella...sabe que usted la ama —sollozó finalmente. Gray pudo sentir en sus brazos las lágrimas que los humedecían y estaba seguro que simultáneamente alguna de sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de la joven.

El sonido de una notificación llamó la atención de ambos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Gray interesado, pues Juvia no tardó en secar sus lágrimas, aunque de todos modos continuaron saliendo.

—¡Actualizó! —exclamó con más emoción de la usual, quizás era porque hace unos segundos se encontraba llorando. Ahora estaba sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gray supo que debía tener un rostro de confusión, pues inmediatamente Juvia comenzó a explicarle. —Hay una autora que escribe de diversas parejas, a eso se le llama ser multishipper —explicó —. En el mundo de los fanfics se puede emparejar a quien uno desee, y ella es un claro ejemplo de ello. Parece que hoy es su cumpleaños y una autora relativamente novata le ha dedicado un escrito.

—¿Se puede dedicar ese tipo de cosas? —cuestionó Gray mientras se acercaba a la pantalla del móvil de Juvia para intentar leer algo.

—Véalo como si dedicara un poema, o mejor, un libro.

—Interesante—añadió él asimilando la información—, entonces esta nueva autora ¿No escribe mucho?

—De hecho tiene bastantes escritos, pero Juvia supone que la falta de inspiración también debe estar relacionado a su larga ausencia.

—Lo entiendo, me sucede con mis proyectos —asintió Gray —, supongo que has leído mucho de ellas.

—No, la verdad no—respondió la joven con honestidad—, como Juvia le dijo ella recientemente descubrió una nueva pareja y hay...—lo meditó un poco antes de continuar—, una autora reconocida por tenerla como su pareja preferida.

—O sea que sólo escribe de ellos—concluyó Gray.

—Se puede decir que sí, aunque también escribe de otras parejas.

—¿Y qué sucede con ella? —cuestionó —¿Fue la que actualizó?

—No, no, fue otro autor —le señaló ella—. Juvia cree que esta autora le sirvió de inspiración a quien ha dedicado el escrito de cumpleaños.

—¡Oh! Es como si yo le regalara algo que le gusta a Meredy, porque Jellal me habla mucho de ella y gracias a que es tu amiga, siento como si la conociera. —Juvia sonrió, le sorprendía las analogías que su amado deducía.

—Se podría decir —admitió ella entre risas.

—Eso suena a una linda convivencia—expresó Gray. —¿Tan buena es la pareja que apoyan?

—¡Sí! —respondió emocionada —Es que son tan lindos juntos, Hikari es muy amable, hermosa, divertida... —como tú, pensó él y prosiguió a escucharla—, incluso Juvia ve similitud de Yamato en Gray-sama.

—¿De verdad? —eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Sí—dijo repentinamente tímida y tomándolo de las manos, pues no habían cambiado su posición inicial—, ambos intentan ocultar sus sentimientos lo más que puedan y… desean proteger a la persona que aman.

Gray Fullbuster había quedado sin palabras, si ese Yamato era así de similar con él, sería bueno que Juvia no leyera tanto esas historias o terminaría confundiendo la realidad con la ficción. Aunque quizás...de eso se tratase todo.

—No creo que sea tan guapo como yo, pero lo acepto ya que tiene tu aprobación—escucharla reír era música para sus oídos, definitivamente Gray estaba muy enamorado y cada día aquella sensación iba en aumento.

Y por los futuros días juntos, él disfrutaría cada momento junto a ella.

Así como ella con él.

—¿Crees que si fuéramos personajes de algún anime alguien nos apoyaría?—preguntó Gray dándole un beso en sus azulados cabellos. Le había atacado la curiosidad y deseaba conocer la respuesta de Juvia.

—Juvia está segura de que tendrían a una comunidad completa apoyándolos —respondió con firmeza —. Incluso cree que también apoyarían a Jellal-san y a Erza-san—añadió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, aunque ellos son muy lentos, creo que tendrían a las personas más pacientes de su lado, es decir, Erza va cada día a la oficina y Jellal solo se queda parado como estatua.

—Juvia cree que ese es su encanto, quizás Erza-san lo vea de ese modo también.

—¿A sí? Entonces ¿Yo también tengo un encanto?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó en modo automático Juvia —Gray-sama es el más guapo, el más valiente, el más tierno, el más guapo, el más inteligente y…

—Ya...entendí —contestó ruborizado —, s-solo estaba bromeando.

—Juvia sabe que usted la ama y ella a usted —dijo recostándose en su pecho —Ella está segura que es la mujer más afortunada en el mundo.

—El afortunado soy yo—confesó Gray en un susurro, pasadas un par de horas hablando sobre parejas y fanfics, cuando vio que Juvia estaba dormida sobre él su corazón oprimió su pecho y aquel fue su primer pensamiento.

.

.

.

Notas de autor (ya vi que puse "notas de amor" al inicio, no lo correguí porque también son notas de amor) :

¡Feliz cumpleaños Chia! Espero que hayas disfrutado este escrito, posiblemente no sea el mejor que existe, pero créeme que tiene todo el amor del mundo en él, es sobre amor, está hecho con amor, es de mi amada OTP, la verdad desde su creación la historia está rodeada de amor, fue inspirado en tu reto Yamakari/Gruvia.

Como te había comentado no tenía planeado escribir, llevo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, pero hace dos días iba en el bus y la idea vino a mí y fue tanta la inspiración que wow yo no suelo pasar de las mil palabras, si lo hago es con dificultad y ya dando lo poco que me queda para escribir, pero aquí fue tan espontáneo, las escenas los momentos, los diálogos, fue hermoso, quizás el gruvia no la tienes como una de tus ships predilectas, pero los he utilizado para darles, darte y darme amor y ha sido genial, espero que al menos te hayan sacado una sonrisa y finalmente, que hayas disfrutado la lectura, quise dedicártelo porque la idea principal era el gruvia analizando al Yamakari, todo esto por influencia de tu reto, pero como pudiste observar fue más gruvia que nada, quizás una leve mención Yamakari, pero no era tanto como quisiera, sin embargo ya mi cerebro dijo hasta aquí y en lugar de colocar cosas que posiblemente estuvieran fuera de lugar, decidí finalizarlo.

Por cierto, lo más difícil de todo es elegir el título D: por suerte escuché "Ángeles fuimos" de Adrián Barba en youtube y salió esta frase que me pareció muy adecuada.

Para los que puedan ofenderse por mencionar trastornos psicológicos (estrés postraumático en este caso) en un fic, les digo que investigué a fondo acerca de ello, por eso elegí que Gray no padeciera del trastorno en sí, porque definitivamente no sabría cómo tratarlo. Quería resaltar las inseguridades de Gray y el apoyo incondicional que recibe de Juvia, espero haberlo logrado y si los he empalagado (en el buen sentido) en el proceso, mucho mejor xD

Espero que hayas notado tu cameo xD

*He leído esto y tres mil palabras parecen tan pocas xD *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

—Key


End file.
